


Attempted Disappearing Act

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt </p><p>When Sherlock and John are in bed together naked, and Sherlock suddenly decides he needs to get up and out of bed, to do experiments or something ludicrous like that, John knows what to do. He just grabs Sherlock's cock and tugs it back in his direction, and the rest of Sherlock is sure to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempted Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beat read by sherlockian4evr

Both Sherlock and John lay naked in bed, panting as if they'd just run a marathon. They hadn't. Nope. They'd had sex, though, and on John's list, of the most tiring things, 3 orgasms was very close to a marathon. He tilted his head to the side and watched his detective. Sherlock's hair was stuck to his long pale neck with sweat. He'd orgasmed thrice too and even though he was younger, he always bounced back far faster than John ever had. 

Sensing that he was being watched, Sherlock tilted his head to regard John. 

“You're watching me?”

He smiled. “Problem?”

Pouting, he rolled atop the doctor then kissed him quickly. 

“What's the rush, Babe?” The doctor asked after nothing more than a peck. 

“I'm always in a rush.” He rolled off and only stopped at the edge of the bed. 

“Where're you going?” 

The younger man turned to his lover, eyeing him curiously. “Experiments, John. Always experiments.”

“Oh, no, no.” 

Sherlock yelped like a girl when John grasped his cock and tugged him sharply. The detective's knees buckled and he collapsed beside the older man, his face contorted in pain. “Alright, John. I'll stay here.”

“Better,” he released his flaccid cock with a flick. 

“My experiments are very important though.” 

“Of course, Dear. Now shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
